Various types of toggle lever clamps exist in the art. These toggle lever clamps generally include a sensor assembly that determines the position of the cylinder rod within the clamp housing to determine the position of the lever arm. Ordinarily, the sensor assemblies are secured in a slot in the housing via various types of fasteners such as screws, bolts, or the like. The utilization of fasteners such as screws or bolts enables the sensor assembly to be readily removed from the clamp housing. This enables replacement of the sensor assembly as well as the substitution of the sensor assembly for a different stroke of the lever arm. Additionally, these clamps include manual handles fixed in position with respect to the housing. Further, they include one piece drive shafts that endure high stress forces and are expensive to manufacture.
While the toggle lever clamps perform satisfactorily for their intended purpose, designers strive to improve the art. A disadvantage of the prior art devices is that the castings include intricate designs to retain the sensor assemblies within the housing. Additionally, the removal of the sensor assembly from the housing provides an opportunity for debris to enter into the housing. Additionally, the sensor assembly seals a large slot in the clamp housing subjecting the housing to leakage. Further, manual handles protrude outwardly from the housing reducing the number of mounting positions. Also, there is only a coarse adjustment of the handle position, if any.
The present disclosure provides the art with a toggle lever clamp that includes a sensor assembly that is fastenerlessly held in place by the housing and cylinder assembly. The present disclosure provides a sensor pickup that is movably positioned along the cylinder rod to adjust the stroke of the lever arm. The present disclosure reduces the housing opening size. The device has a simple design that enables a reduction in the complexity of the housing to retain the sensor assembly within the housing. The device provides a manual handle that enables fine adjustment, is movable from side to side on the housing and does not interference with the mounting position. The device provides a multi-piece shaft sinter bonded together to reduce cost.